


Stiles tiene dos alphas.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, No Incest, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Stiles tiene dos alphas.

Cuando Stiles se presentó como Omega, recibió numerosas ofertas sobre diversos y numerosos alphas, pero siempre se negó, siempre tuvo en mente dos alphas que, por suerte, no dudaron en compartirlo como Omega. Ahora, Stiles está emparejado y apareado con Derek y Peter Hale, viviendo los tres juntos en la renovada Mansión Hale, donde de vez en cuando, el resto de la manada se reúne para resolver diversos problemas que hayan en Beacon Hills.

—¿Hola? —Pregunta Scott al llegar a la casa de la manada junto a Isaac, ambos tocando la puerta pero sin recibir ni una sola respuesta o indicación de que haya nadie en casa, y si no fuesen lobos y no escuchasen el corazón de Stiles, habrían asimilado que la casa está vacía. —¿Has llamado a Derek o a Peter?

—No hace falta. —Dice Isaac cuando el Camaro aparca al lado de la moto de Scott, ambos Hale frunciendo el ceño al ver a toda su manada esperando fuera de casa cuando normalmente estarían dentro comiéndose su comida y desordenando su sala de estar.

—¿Por qué seguís aquí? —Pregunta Peter sacando una bolsa del maletero mientras Derek saca las llaves de la casa y abre la puerta, oliendo el ambiente y no encontrando nada raro. El resto de la manada se va a la sala de estar mientras los dos Hale suben las escaleras buscando a su compañero Omega.

Al llegar a la habitación que los tres comparten, siguen el latido del corazón de Stiles hasta el vestidor, encontrando dentro de él una especie de fuerte hecho con mantas, sábanas, toallas, y la ropa de los dos Hale.

—Oh, creo que ya sé que pasa con nuestro cachorro. —Dice Peter asomándose dentro del nido que su Omega ha construido, encontrando a Stiles transformado en su zorro y durmiendo sobre unas camisetas de sus compañeros. —Nuestro compañero está anidando, ya sabes lo que significa.  
Derek ya se está quitando su ropa antes de transformarse en su lobo completo, tumbándose detrás del pequeño zorro embarazado y cubriéndolo con cuidado con su cuerpo, ofreciéndole calor y apoyo.

—Creo que voy a echar a la manada de aquí, les diré que nos den espacio hasta que Stiles dé a luz. —Dice Peter en voz baja, recibiendo como único signo de que Derek lo ha escuchado, una breve mirada del lobo antes de comenzar a lamer la cabeza del zorro, quien ha comenzado a ronronear.

Peter se apresura a echar a los demás para poder unirse y así mimar, cuidar y proveer a su compañero en estado, quedándose en ese nido que huele a ellos hasta que su cachorro nazca. En cuanto logra echar a toda la manada, cierra puertas y ventanas, agarra suministros como agua y barritas energéticas, y coloca todo para que nadie los moleste en esos días, luego se desviste y un flamante lobo gris se tumba en el espacio libre dentro del nido y resopla feliz, esperando con impaciencia para que su familia crezca.


End file.
